1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vision regeneration assisting device for regenerating (reviving) vision.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a human eye, when the retina is irradiated with light, an optical signal is converted into an electrical signal at (by) the visual cell, and then, this electrical signal is obtained as a pulse signal at (by) the retinal ganglion cell, and then, this pulse signal is transmitted to the brain. However, if, for example, the visual cells decrease, or the visual cells become extinct due to pigmentary retinal degeneration or age-related macular degeneration, the optical signal cannot be converted into the electrical signal, and then, vision (a visual sense) cannot be obtained. In order to solve this problem, in recent years, a variety of devices have been proposed for regenerating vision of a patient who is losing eyesight. The Applicant also proposes a device for applying electrical stimulation through the optic disc of a patient who is losing eyesight so as to regenerate the patient's vision (refer to US 2006/0058857A WO/2004/049986 A).